Vergil
Vergil is the older of the twin sons of Sparda and Eva, and is the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and the special edition version. Unlike Dante, his younger brother, he embraces his demonic heritage and despises his human one. His personality is a complete opposite to Dante's; whereas Dante is hot-headed and sarcastic, Vergil is calm and calculating. He has a lust for power and is willing to disregard anything to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. He uses Yamato, a keepsake from his father, and possesses a sense of style which rivals Dante's. Vergil's personality is almost the complete opposite of Dante's personality. Even though they are twin brothers, Vergil is calm, cool, and collected. He is quiet and prefers swords over guns, since he considers firearms unworthy of a "true warrior". However, his quietness is not due to a lack of self confidence; it is because he never shows fear for anything. It would appear that Dante and Vergil were close at one time during their childhood. After the boss fight with Arkham in Devil May Cry 3, Dante and Vergil finish him by each of them firing one of Dante's guns, simultaneously saying a catchphrase, "Jackpot", after Dante asks his brother, "Remember what we used to say?". Unlike Dante, Vergil is willing to embrace his demonic heritage, and seeks to emulate his father's power and cold persona. While Dante seeks to protect humanity from the demons, Vergil wants more demonic power, regardless of the consequences to those around him. Despite his normal personality of cold dismissal, he does cherish two things: the Devil-blade Yamato, a dark O-Katana left to him as a keepsake by his father, and his own half of the Perfect Amulet, a keepsake from his mother. In Devil May Cry 3, Vergil seems to reveal some of his feelings by claiming to Dante: "Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself.". This may be a reference to their mother's death. It may also imply that Vergil seeks power as compensation for failing to protect her. His failure may also have made him forsake close human relationships. As Nelo Angelo, Vergil lacks speech (Though in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition in his Nelo Angelo costume, one of his taunts has him say "Come on" in a dark and menacing voice). He is also pained when forced to remember Dante and their family. An example would be when he glimpses Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet, seemingly indicating that he is possessed by Mundus to some degree. Battle vs. Alexander Anderson (by Codgod13) No battle written WINNER: ALEXANDER ANDERSON Expert's Opinion Alexander won due to a combination of his vehement determination, durability and regenerative abilities, and being backed up by the divine power of God. Virgil was vulnerable to both forms of Anderson's combat; his demon half was vulnerable to exorcism, and his physical half was vulnerable to Anderson's holy weapons. In the end, this was a rather easy win for Alexander Anderson. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Demons Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors